


Persuasion

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grelliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William can be terribly dull sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just a brief Grelliam drabble that I will never regret. I adore these two.

"Grell, what in the name of death are you doing?" William T. Spears groaned in complete and utter frustration. His colleague (if referring to her as such was the proper term) had for the last twenty minutes been striking poses in front of the glass door to his office.

"Oh darling, hush and go back to your work. I know you love it when I come in here and flit around for you~" Grell laughed. William lowered his head onto the desk and muttered some string of distasteful expletives that were muffled by the abundance of paperwork surrounding him. Grell seemed to have deemed it her personal mission in life to make every last one of his work days intolerable.

"Go find Ronald, he’s most likely doing the same thing you are, perhaps the two of you can discuss how lucky you are to have such a quantity of free time," William muttered dryly.

"Fu, I don’t want to talk to Ronald. He buys cheap wine and to the best of my recollection he’s never said aaaaaanything in a pleasantly cold tone of voice." At that, Grell turned to William with a faux-dramatic longing in her eyes. "Of course I’m sure no immortal could ever rival your stoic grace, my darling. Your gaze alone is enough to freeze my heart solid."

Grell sashayed over to William’s spare desk chair and sprawled herself across it with all the melodrama of a vaudeville actress.

"Have I mentioned recently how much nicer your hair looks when it isn’t all pushed up like that?" She said with a hint of distaste. William groaned in exasperation.

"No, Grell, not in the last hour…" He narrowed his eyes at her slightly as he pushed his glasses up further onto his nose.

Grell let out a whine of boredom and picked up a stapler from William’s desk, then proceeded to remove the staples filling it one by one, tossing them on the desk as she went.

William watched her continue this project for several seconds before eventually pulling the stapler from her hands and tossing it into one of his desk drawers, which he then shut securely.

"Grell. If you permit me to work for the rest of the day—no, not even the rest of the day. An hour. Give me an hour. One single hour to properly finish my work, then I will give you Friday off," William said, closing his eyes in a mix of frustration and exhaustion.

"Can I go outside of the dispatch and shop?"

"…fine."

Grell clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"You have to come with me! I saw this lovely dress the other day, it was just beautiful, and I’m certain it would flatter my figure," she said, gushing and blinking her eyes seductively at William. William did not see such a thing as seductive, and thought primarily that Grell was perhaps experiencing either a very large nervous tic or a very small seizure, which in combination with her razor sharp teeth lead to an overall effect that was quite disturbing. He brushed it off.

"Very well. Now. Out of my office," William said sternly. He stood up to see her out, but was sharply brought back down to his seat by a harsh pull on his tie. Grell tugged him down to her level and kissed him gently on the lips before giggling manically and flouncing out the door, leaving it clanging behind her.

William sat in a small daze as he watched the flash of red leap away. He had the vague taste of cherry on his lips as he blinked and turned back to the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

He was already beginning to dislike the silence.


End file.
